Hell Above Hades
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Percy is living a nightmare, and the root of it all is one man. In the darkest of times he has no choice but to draw on all his strength to endure, but even the strongest of people have their limits...


This is a new story for you all, it's been poking around in my head for a while and I've been dying to write it. Yeah, I know, I'm now doing about 11 series at the same time, but it feels good to be writing different chapters and getting to upload them all :)

**Warning!**: contains rape from the very start, emotional distress and implications of self-harm.

**Not to be read by children.**

…**Chapter One - Living It…**

Percy screamed, his cries muffled by the same pillow that was nearly cutting off his air supply. His arms ached from being tied to the headboard above his head, his shoulders twisted back at an awkward angle, he sobbed down into his bedding, ashamed at his fear and cowardice. But worse than that he hated the splitting, burning pain in his arse, caused by the relentless brutal thrusting of Gabe Ugliano. He hated it when Gabe was in the mood for this, when he got drunk and decided he was fair game, though it was sometimes worse when he wasn't drunk, people were clumsy when they were drunk, they didn't always have their full strength. Sometimes he'd come home with a prostitute, which would be tolerable if Gabe didn't come for him straight after, but perhaps with an even more pent up disposition, Percy would have to listen to them doing it, the women, the way they would do anything for his money, the money that should have been for feeding Percy… But it was best when he was _really _drunk, so drunk he just threatened him and passed out, or so completely hammered he couldn't get it up, so he just beat him up and went away.

He could deal with violence, he was used to it, it was the basis of most of his camp life and he'd had it at home until… the accident, after that it all just got worse. His mom was gone. He was put solely into the care of his step-father. Real father obviously not an option. Of course he had to lie and say he'd never met his real father, say that his mother had never kept in contact, or told him anything about him. It was much easier than giving them useless bits of information, like he worked at sea, they would probably try then, and he couldn't be bothered with the charade.

He considered asking to stay at camp throughout the year, but after the first time Gabe did this to him the option just died, you would have thought that it would have been the other way around, made him want to get out of there as fast as he could, but it wasn't, he didn't know why, perhaps he no longer had the strength to stray from whatever shred of normality he had left. Those at camp didn't even know what had happened, didn't know about his mother, didn't know the hell he was now living. He feared that Gabe would stop him from going to camp in the summer. He clung onto the fact that he would leave when summer came around, he counted down the days, the hours, the minutes… whatever it took to get through the time.

Annabeth didn't know, he'd ended things with her months ago, he'd wanted to do it gently but after everything that happened… the way he'd been acting, he was positive that he had just came across as heartless. He hadn't spoken to anyone else since the last summer, when things were just getting to be okay… he'd gotten a letter from Nico however, though Nico didn't know either of course, he'd wished them all well, which just made Percy feel worse. Then he'd gone on about other stuff, some argument he'd had with Persephone and how his dad was grumpy all the time.

He wondered how his own dad would react if he knew what was happening, he couldn't possibly know or he would kill Gabe, or so Percy would like to think, one day his dad would find out and cast Gabe into a very dismal corner of Tartarus for what he was doing to his favourite son.

For all Percy's achievements he felt powerless against this lower-mortal, no god like powers, no epic battle skills, no Achilles armour and no fearless resolve. Just hate, fear and a never ending sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He heard Gabe grunting against him, hips snapping into him before the most disgusting part, the man buried himself deep inside of him as he released into his body, possibly the most violating part of it all. But he was glad it was over. The man breathed heavily, pulling himself off his abused body. Percy could feel his hot, sweaty, disgusting weight peel from his back. A hand pulled at the cord around his wrist, its grip loosened, but he wasn't eager to just pull his wrists away, Gabe didn't like it he seemed too motivated to do something, he like him broken, trodden down and firmly under the tread of his boot.

After the man had left Percy stumbled off his bed, kneeling on the floor and bending over to feel between his legs. His fingers touched his abused entrance, he was bleeding, he didn't totally hate that he was, it was a poor lubricant but it helped sometimes, made the going a bit easier.

He grabbed a cloth and wiped at the blood, holding it as he crawled to his feet. His arms shook and his thighs ached from tensing through the pain. He examined his bed sheets, they were thankfully clean, though the same couldn't be said for his clothes that had been underneath him, his t-shirt was bloody. Gabe had dragged him through the dismal apartment, yanking his clothes off, it wasn't that Percy was resisting, he just couldn't even get his feet beneath him.

It was better this way, Gabe got pissed at him if there was any evidence of what he did. Not to mention it just made the man's attitude worse, he wasn't only violated he was humiliated even more, if that was possible. He hated when Gabe spoke to him…

He threw the soiled clothes aside, he'd deal with them in the morning, early, before his step-father would wake up, he wouldn't be up until noon, unless of course it was one of the odd occasions when he would get up, just to make sure he'd stay in, those would be bad days…

From under his bed he pulled out his school bag, rummaging through its contents for the plastic bottle, its contents rattling as he pulled it out. Sleeping pills, his night time saviour. They weren't the worst thing he had, he said that to convince himself that he hadn't hit rock bottom, he had worse, but he wasn't taking it every night, not yet anyway, he threw a few into his mouth washing them down with a swig of vodka from his wardrobe.

He pulled on some clean boxers, shamefully having to stuff in a cloth against further bleeding before crawling into the bed he hated. It smelled of stale sweat and the smell he'd come to recognise as the scent Gabe left behind, the putrid scent of sex. They used to smell like home, like the fabric softener his mom used to use… he tried not to cry as he thought of his mom, he missed her so much, his life was shattered now she was gone.

The scars on his wrist attested to it, he did it a lot, less so when Gabe saw the cuts, the man had ridiculed him, threw him a knife and egged him on, even burnt his arms a few times. He moved onto cutting his thighs, Gabe tended not to notice those, he always did him from behind, there was no kissing, not even for the pure pleasure of upsetting him, it was just fucking, at least that's what he told himself, that it was all just because he was there, just an easy target.

He soon passed out. He'd feel horrific in the morning, but he wouldn't care.

…**End of Chapter One…**

Poor Percy :( caught between a rock and a hard place. :/

Just to say, I'm not a fan of horrific things like these, I just think the mental aspect of it is, I'm not sure whether interesting is the right word, but, interesting to explore.

Reviews are loved and appreciated!

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away – HermesxPercy (will be updated tomorrow)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) (will be updated tomorrow)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

**Guilt - PercyxPoseidon (updated)**

In The Line of Duty – PercyxNico (will be updated tomorrow)

**Hell - Percy (NEW, uploaded)**

**Poker Face - Percyxsurprise! (NEW, uploaded)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


End file.
